Yozakura
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: "Malam ini, kita yozakura. Berdua." / Oneshoot, Akafem!Kuro, warning inside
"Akashi-kun, sudah malam. Tolong segera akhiri latihan hari ini."

Permintaan dari Kuroko Tetsuna―asisten manajer untuk klub basket Teikou, yang mana saat itu sedang mengantikan sementara posisi Momoi yang sedang sakit―kepada sang kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Akashi Seijuurou. Gadis ini sudah tak tahan mendengar rengekan manja dari Kise Ryouta, ataupun sumpah serapah Aomine Daiki dalam latihan ekstra kali ini.

Akashi terdiam mendengar permintaan itu. Di tengah lapangan _indoor_ sana, ia dapat mendengar suara cempreng Kise dan ucapan manja Murasakibara yang memintanya untuk mengakhiri latihan.

"Baiklah, latihan usai. Silakan membubarkan diri."

Dua kalimat sakral yang akhirnya diucapkan. Para anggota inti tim basket Teikou dapat menghela nafas lega. Bahkan Kise dan Aomine tengah bersantai di _bench_ dan belum merapikan perlengkapan mereka.

"Tetsuna, ada waktu?"

Kuroko yang sedang merapikan perlengkapan sekolahnya, terdiam dan menatap Akashi. "Malam ini aku senggang, Akashi-kun. Lagipula besok hari minggu kan..."

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sontak terdiam mendengar percakapan itu, menguping walau pura-pura menyibukkan diri. Aomine menguap malas, Kise memainkan ponselnya, Midorima mengganti perbannya, Murasakibara mengunyah _maiubo_ nya. Mereka membuat keributan dengan berhati-hati, supaya obrolan kedua target dapat terdengar.

Lain lagi dengan keadaan yang sedang diintai. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Satu tarikan nafas, dan pemuda _crimson_ itu berucap. "Malam ini, kita _yozakura_. Berdua."

..

..

..

 **Yozakura**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna

Romance (Fluffy)

Warning: OOC, Typos, Teikou arc, Bokushi!Akashi

..

..

..

Kuroko terdiam di samping Akashi yang menatap sekumpulan orang di hadapannya dengan tajam; membuat yang ditatap menjadi ketakutan dan menyesali perbuatan mereka. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berada dalam satu gerbong kereta jurusan Distrik Asakusa itu, dapat merasakan aura Akashi yang cukup meremangkan .

"Aku memberikan perintah kepada kalian untuk bubar. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengikuti kami?" Kedua iris heterokrom pemuda itu mengintimidasi keempat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tentu saja karena ia adalah kapten mereka, dan semua perintahnya absolut. Justru yang ditatap tajam sedang panik mencari-cari alasan demi keselamatan mereka.

"T-tadi gantungan ponselku _nyangkut_ di tasnya Kurokocchi ssu!"

"Ada Mai-chan masuk ke kereta ini. Jadi aku mengikutinya."

"A-a-ada orang yang berniat jahat k-kepada kalian nanodayo! Demi keselamatan, k-kami mengikuti kalian!"

"Ada yang jualan _maiubo_ disini~"

Akashi hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya untuk tak melempar gunting merah kesayangannya yang selalu berdiam diri di saku blazernya. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika dirinya dan Kuroko dikuntit oleh para anak buahnya, _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Apalagi alasan Midorima yang paling tidak masuk akal. Meskipun ada orang yang berbuat jahat kepada mereka, dijamin orang itu akan kabur ketakutan setelah berhadapan dengan gunting tercinta milik sang _emperor._

Mereka ini―apa mereka sangat tak ingin membiarkan dirinya berdua bersama Kuroko Tetsunanya tercinta?

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bilang saja kalian ingin menguntit dan menghancurkan kencan kami." Gadis mungil itu mengungkapkan pikirannya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan menatap anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

' _KRETEK.'_

 _Sound effect_ patah hati setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan mengelus lembut rambut Kuroko.

 _Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin~~!_

Karena Kuroko juga kesal jika kencannya dengan sang kekasih diganggu. Ayolah, biarkan mereka menikmati malam minggu mereka dan menikmati _yozakura_ dengan tenang tanpa gangguan mereka.

..

..

..

10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Stasiun Asakusa. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke Sumida Park dengan berjalan kaki yang letaknya sekitar seratus meter dari stasiun itu. Suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai, membuat Kuroko yang baru pertama kali kesana takjub dengan pemandangan distrik yang satu itu. Sepanjang jalan dari Stasiun Asakusa berjajar beberapa pohon sakura yang indah. Tampak beberapa orang mengambil foto di bawah pohon sakura, serta ada pula beberapa pasangan kekasih yang terlihat sangat mesra.

"Senangnyaa~ kita ke Sumida Park ssu yo!"

"Kise, kau berisik."

Oh, jangan lupakan gerombolan pelangi yang berombongan berjalan di trotoar menuju taman yang dimaksud. Kise dan Aomine memimpin; tak henti berdebat. Midorima dan Murasakibara di belakang. Midorima mengomel karena suara berisik Kise, Murasakibara mengunyah keripik kentangnya dan tak peduli pada orang-orang sekitar yang menatap mereka aneh.

Akashi dan Kuroko di barisan paling belakang Kiseki no Sedai, terdiam dan tak mencampuri keributan yang dibuat oleh empat pemuda di depan mereka. Kuroko mengagumi deretan _Yamazakura*_ yang menjadi teman perjalanan mereka.

Kuroko merapatkan jaketnya ketika merasakan angin malam yang berhembus melewati mereka. Akashi menoleh padanya. "Kau kedinginan, Tetsuna?" pertanyaan yang terselip nada sedikit khawatir itu membuat wajah Kuroko sedikit merona. Ia memalingkan wajah, sebelum menjawab, "...Sedikit."

Akashi merangkul pundak Kuroko, lalu menarik gadis itu untuk lebih dekat padanya. Kuroko terkejut. Perlahan, rona merah mulai menjalar pada wajahnya. Ia menunduk. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Di depan mereka, Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah saat mendengar percakapan itu. Ingin berkomentar, tapi masih sayang nyawa.

..

..

..

"Woaaahh!"

Dua jitakan mendarat dengan manis di atas kepala bersurai _blonde_ itu. Spesial dari Aomine dan Midorima karena suara berisik nan cempreng milik Kise membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Di saat lengah, Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya menjauh dari gerombolan itu. Kuroko menurut saja karena ia ingin berdua dengan Akashi.

Akashi membawanya cukup jauh, dan mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu yang menghadap ke Sungai Sumida. Pemandangan Distrik Asakusa yang indah, ditambah lagi mereka duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. Sungguh romantis.

"Tetapi _Shidarezakura*_ jarang disini." Kuroko merengut, menyadarkan Akashi bahwa taman ini dipenuhi oleh beberapa varietas sakura yang dominannya adalah _Somei Yoshino*_ dan _Yamazakura*_ meskipun ada satu-dua batang pohon _Kawazuzakura*_ yang bunganya telah gugur karena waktu mekarnya sudah habis.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kapan-kapan kita ke Kyoto saat musim semi. Disana banyak _Shidarezakura*_ yang bisa kau temukan hampir di beberapa sudut dan beberapa batang pohon _Kawazuzakura*_."

Kuroko tidak yakin akan ucapan pemuda itu untuk membawanya ke Kyoto pada musim semi selanjutnya. Mereka sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Sedangkan musim semi tahun depan―yang merupakan tahun ajaran baru―mereka akan sibuk dengan persiapan masuk sekolah menengah atas impian mereka masing-masing.

"Begitu..." Kuroko menatap Sungai Sumida yang tampak di hadapannya, ia menerawang.

 _Tidak akan sempat tahun depan. Akashi-kun akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Kyoto dan menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya yang baru. Jadi ucapan tadi bisa jadi hanya sekedar angin lalu._

Kuroko rela membuang jauh harapan itu, karena ia tahu bagaimana akhirnya ketika ia terlalu banyak berharap.

Akashi menoleh kepada Kuroko yang sedari tadi tak bersuara. "Tetsuna, ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Akashi. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Akashi-kun tak perlu khawatir."

Akashi yang terkenal akan sikap otoriternya pada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , akan berubah menjadi sedikit lunak di hadapannya. Itu saja sudah membuat Kuroko senang akan perhatian Akashi terkadang bisa dikategorikan posesif dan protektif. Tetapi selama Kuroko tak terkekang terlalu erat, gadis itu akan menurut.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa lembut mereka berdua. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak sesantai ini setelah Nijimura melimpahkan jabatannya sebagai kapten tim basket Teikou dan pergi ke Amerika. Kuroko Tetsuna, gadis itu selalu membuatnya tak lepas kendali ketika ia marah. Makanya ia bisa sedikit tenang jika Kuroko sudah bersamanya.

Mereka memulai hubungan yang disebut 'pacaran' ketika menginjak kelas dua. Akashi duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat sepi yang sedikit indah oleh mekarnya _Jugatsuzakura*_ pada musim dingin di bulan Januari itu. Dengan wajah yang merona, mengangguk malu-malu menerima permintaannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Kuroko tak meninggalkannya meskipun kepribadiannya sudah berubah drastis saat hampir dikalahkan oleh Murasakibara, dan telah membuat semua anak buahnya ketakutan karena sikapnya yang tak segan-segan melukai orang.

Perlahan, Akashi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia menatap Kuroko yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia meraih dagu gadis itu; membuat Kuroko sedikit tersentak namun tak kuasa menolak. Mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat satu sama lain.

"Musim semi tahun depan, kita _hanami*_ di Kyoto. Aku akan membawamu melihat _Shidarezakura*_ di Maruyama Park."

Hanya sebuah janji sederhana. Setelahnya Akashi menyatukan kedua bibir mereka; berciuman lembut di bawah pohon sakura.

 _Yozakura*_ di Sumida Park, dengan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran akan selalu mereka ingat.

..

..

..

END

* * *

..

..

..

*) **Yozakura** : Kegiatan menikmati pemandangan sakura saat malam hari.

*) **Hanami** : Kegiatan menikmati pemandangan sakura saat pagi/siang hari.

*) **Shidarezakura** : Sakura yang paling umum dan banyak ditemui di Jepang. Mekar sekitar awal April. Ada dua jenis: pohon dengan bunga lima kelopak dan pohon dengan bunga lebih dari lima kelopak. (Anggap saja seperti pohon beringin berwarna pink /?)

*) **Kawazuzakura** : Berdasarkan nama Kota Kawazu di Semenanjung Izu. Sering mekar pada awal-awal musim semi. Sejumlah besar mekar selama festival Sakura di Kawazu yang diadakan setiap tahun pada akhir Februari dan awal Maret.

*) **Yamazakura** : Sakura yang tumbuhnya cukup liar /? Dan salah satu varietas umum yang sering dijumpai. Mekarnya sekitar awal April. Bunganya sedikit berwarna merah muda dan memiliki lima kelopak yang ukurannya relatif kecil dari jenis lainnya.

*) **Somei Yoshino** : Termasuk salah satu varietas yang umum ditemui juga. Bunganya berwarna sedikit merah muda, hampir putih , kelopaknya putih. Mekarnya sekitar awal April. Penampilan mereka sangat berkat intens sebagian fakta bahwa daun segar mereka tidak muncul sampai setelah puncak musim berbunga .

*) **Jugatsuzakura** : (Lit: October Cherry). Adalah sakura yang tumbuh pada sekitar musim gugur dan musim dingin (Oktober – Januari). Bunganya kecil dan jarang, tetapi memberikan kesan indah dengan kombinasi musim gugur dan salju.

 ** _-Sumber: Japan Guide . com-_**

..

..

* * *

..

..

[A/N]

Ini FF ketemu pas ubek-ubek folder buat milih FF yang akan dilanjut setelah ditelantarkan dengan status on-writing cukup lama. Maunya lanjut yang ini, lalu agak nyesel /? Karena ternyata, FF ini udah lama selesai tapi belum dipublish―sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ;w;

Saya gak tau apakah _setting_ musim semi Tokyo sangat pas dengan jenis-jenis sakura yang disebutkan tadi. Saya _browsing_ tentang varietasnya, dan karena itu ada yang kebanyakan mekar di Tokyo, jadi asal pakai saja. Begitupun dnegan nama tempat. Saya browsing dulu dan kurang tau juga Asakusa dan Sumida Park itu sebenarnya jauh dari Tokyo atau nggak, jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika banyak salah tentang sakura dan latar tempat ;u;

Silakan nikmati _omake_ di bawah ini!

..

* * *

Omake!

..

..

..

Kise merengut kesal, Aomine mengucap umpatan, Murasakibara masih asyik dengan _cotton candy_ nya yang ia beli di sebuah stand. Midorima menghela nafas, kesal.

Sebuah tarikan nafas diikuti dengan perasaan kesal Kise, pemuda itu akhirnya berteriak untuk melepas emosinya. "KUROKOCCHI DAN AKASHICCHI KEMANA SIH SSU?!"

Satu jitakan mendarat lagi, dari Midorima. " _Urusai_ Kise! Berhentilah berteriak dan menarik perhatian orang-orang nanodayo!"

" _Itte_ Midorimacchi! _Hidoi_ ssu!" Kise merengut dan memajukan bibirnya. Aomine tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepala sang _small forward_ Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Ahominecchi!"

"Berisik Kise! Kau polusi suara!"

"Diam kalian berdua!"

"Midorima/Midorimacchi diam saja sana!"

Mereka bertiga bertengkar, tak mempedulikan banyak orang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka. Murasakibara diam dan tak peduli seraya memakan _cotton candy_ nya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

..

* * *

[Text]

22.10 PM

From: Aka-chin

Sub: Pulang

Aku dan Tetsuna sudah pulang dan sudah sampai rumah masing-masing. Sebaiknya kalian hentikan pertengkaran dan segera pulang karena sudah larut. Ini perintah.

* * *

..

 _Cotton candy_ Murasakibara terjatuh. Raksasa ungu itu mendekati ketiga rekannya, dan menepuk kepala Aomine.

"Tch―Murasakibara! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aomine berseru kesal kepada sang pelaku. Midorima dan Kise menoleh. Murasakibara menunjukkan ponselnya, tepatnya menunjukkan pesan itu.

"..."

"AKASHIIIIIIII!" teriakan putus asa dan penuh emosi dari Aomine Daiki. Sementara sang pemuda yang diteriaki dari jauh itu menyeringai setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat tersebut―di kamar tidurnya.

..

..

..

END!


End file.
